


Rough (But I Like It)

by lSuperDuperNaturall



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cock Slapping, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Drabble, Forced Masturbation, Jacking off, M/M, Masturbating, Name Calling, Name-Calling, Pain Kink, Sub Jack Kline, degrading, dom!Dean, drabble sorry, hahahahaha geddit, idk man its 1 am, jack kline masturbating, jack masturbating, jerking off, supernatural drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lSuperDuperNaturall/pseuds/lSuperDuperNaturall
Summary: (i am so sorry for the cliche ass title) A drabble i wrote right after i wrote the Gentle fic





	Rough (But I Like It)

**Author's Note:**

> yoooo follow me  
> tumblr: https://superduperdestiel.tumblr.com/  
> Instagram: @whats.a.slash.fan

Jack was up against the wall, he could feel Dean's glare on him. "You like this, huh?" Dean asked him, mockingly. Dean had walked in on Jack masturbating, and now had a naked Jack pinned to the wall with one forearm on Jacks upper chest and one hand roughly jerking Jack off. Both of them were learning that Jack liked this rough treatment a little too much. 

"Oh.. oh.. Dean-Dean please oh god Dean." Jack was incoherently babbly at this point. Jack could feel his back getting irritated by the brick wall he was writhing on, but it added more to his pleasure.

"Mmmmm, tell me, what were you thinking about, slut? What was going through your mind as you held this pathetic cock in your hand and jerked it off?" Jack was shuddering at this point, the filth pouring out of Dean's mouth was almost too much for him. Jack would have cum a while ago, if Dean hadn't had his hand wrapped around Jack's dick so tightly it hurt, constantly bringing him back from the edge.

"Oh? You like it when I call you a whore? When I make fun of you? When I grab this cock in my hand and do whatever I want with it because I know you'll take it and be happy? You like when I do this?" Dean let go of Jacks cock and slapped it, knowing it would get a rise out of Jack. Sure enough, it did. Right after Dean hurt him, Jack moaned and immediately came, painting both Deans jeans and the floor white. When Dean grabbed Jacks dick mid-orgasm and started jerking it again, Jacks moan escalated into a scream, his body spasming and jerking out of his control at the overstimulation.

"DEAN DEAN OH FUCK DEAN!" Came out of Jacks' mouth. After his orgasm, too weak to stand, Jack clung on to Dean. Kissing Dean on the lips, Jack smiled and whispered,

"Dean."


End file.
